


[Fanvid] Accustomed to Her Face

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Remastered Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Habits are notoriously hard to break.





	[Fanvid] Accustomed to Her Face

Accustomed to Her Face  
Song: I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face  
Artist: Brent Barrett  
Category: Romance  
Content: Misogynistic lyrics.  
Fandom: Galileo (2007)  
Characters/Ships: Yukawa Manabu/Utsumi Kaoru  
Concept: Habits are notoriously hard to break.  
Info: 704x396, 26.9 MB, unzipped. **Remastered May 10, 2017** , with a resolution of 1280x720, a file size of 60 MB, and in MP4 format.

[Subtitles.](http://www.vespertanmer.com/multimedia/accustomed.srt) (Rename subtitle file to match file name of whatever version you download and place in the same folder.)

[Download original.](http://www.vespertanmer.com/multimedia/accustomedlarge.zip)

[Watch on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8G-OcIUJ2Y?rel=0)

[Download remaster (subtitles included).](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y9kuutld0fjjmj4/accustomed_remaster.zip)

 

This was one of those ideas that literally happened like a flash. One moment, I was thinking of something and the next moment I was comparing Yukawa to Henry Higgins and then five minutes later I was finding covers of this song on Youtube.

None of them were what I wanted, though Johnny Mathis's cover came close, so I went searching at Amazon, discovered there's about a hundred covers of this song (maybe not, but it sure seemed like it) and then I found this cover. Even just a sample was enough to let me know it was right, despite that one line.

It bothers me a little that I'm reusing clips. I knew, after I completed the first draft, that I'd need to go through the entire storyboard and substitute clips I hadn't used before, though I didn't change much from the first draft. I put a first draft of this up at Youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3OYhtCS2Ks). I've always wanted to share a first draft of something and felt brave enough to do it this time.

I had a lot of fun making this, even working against a slow computer. I could have made it more overtly domestic than what I ended up doing. After all, there's a scene in the show that, with the sound off, looks very much like Yukawa and Utsumi apartment-hunting. It wouldn't work in the vid, anyway, as the concept doesn't allow for that. Anyway, yes, domestic, even though this particular song was specifically written to be the most aromantic love song ever, which probably explains exactly why I thought it'd be perfect for this.

**ETA (May 10, 2017)**

I couldn't resist tearing out a few sections of the vid and rebuilding them differently. I won't do that with every _Galileo_ fanvid I remaster, but for this one, I felt it was necessary.

The original embed does not work, and since I was never satisfied with the editing on the original posted fanvid, I won't be offering a stream of that. For the curious, however, the download link will remain for comparison.


End file.
